Everything Always Comes In Threes
by Forkz94
Summary: Three very important moments in Shane and Mitchie's lives. Smitchie. Fluff.
1. The Proposal

**Disclaimer:**Do you think if I owned Camp Rock I'd be sitting here writing FanFictions? I'd be off stalking Joe Jonas.

Everything Always Comes In Threes

We were lying on the couch watching some chick flick-normally I had the ability to block out terrible things but this was beyond me. But, on the upside, Shane was watching it with me. He was letting me use him as a pillow as he enveloped me in his arms.

Though I really don't know why he thought I liked chick flicks! Did I have a vibe? Did I ever mention it? Did I have it tattooed across my forehead? But, I suppose he was trying to be a good boyfriend.

Shane had come home practically vibrating with excitement. He had brought home a takeaway and a movie with the worst acting and plot I'd ever seen. The plot holes were so big you could probably fall through them. He had been trying to be romantic, and didn't they say it was the though that counts?

'I'm sorry honey, but that movie was really very bad. I think I'd rather go birdhouse shopping with Jason again than ever have to watch _that_ again.' Shane said after the film had ended.

'I think you're being way too kind. If it wasn't a rental I'd burn it.'

'I thought you liked these kinds of films!' he said breathing a sigh of relief that blew his fringe off his forehead.

'I don't like chick flicks!' I laughed. 'But it does say a lot about you as a human being that you sat through that with me.' I pecked him on the lips then returned to using his chest as a pillow.

'So all I get for sitting through that pile of bull-' I glared at him. '…poop with you is a peck on the lips?!' he complained.

'I'll kiss you later.' I said. 'I'm comfortable here and I just want to lie on you for a while.'

'Tell me something from your childhood.' He said after a few minutes of playing with my hair in silence.

'You already know practically everything. My mother made sure of that.' I said shuddering at the memory-there were photos, videos, ugh.

'Well then tell me something I don't know.'

'As long as you tell me something for every one of mine.' I needed dirt on him as well.

'Deal. And we're allowed to laugh.' He added.

'Fine. When I was little I thought I had super powers. You know when the water runs off your fingers in the shower?' He nodded, a smile already on his lips. 'Well, I thought I was creating it and could control it. I didn't think it odd that it didn't work outside he shower.'

He was already laughing his head off.

'Alright , your turn.'

'Yes !' He said saluting me. 'I ate cat and dog biscuits. Oh, and grass too!'

With mock seriousness I said 'I hope you don't still do that now!'

'Of course not!' said Shane, falling for it.

'Joke honey.'

'Your shot.' He said rolling his eyes.

I thought for a moment.

'I used to wet the bed.' I said really embarrassed now. But Shane's reply shocked me.

'I did as well. But I blamed it on my Barney.'

'Oh and I bet that fooled your parents!' I laughed.

'Totally!' he joined in on the laughing. 'Your go Mitch.'

It was getting really hard to think of things he didn't already know now. Then, something I hadn't thought about in years popped into my head.

'Once when mum was out I tried to stab Dad with a knife.'

'May I ask why?' he said while –unsuccessfully-trying to stifle laughter.

'I was going through a Batman and Robin phase,' I explained,' and I managed to get a knife out of the drawer-Dad childproofed _**EVERYTHNG**_ after this!-and I ran to him shouting 'Daddy! Let's play Batman and Robin!' I think he was slightly shocked that his little girl was attacking him with a knife because he locked himself in the bathroom, and he was on the phone to Mum at the time. All she heard was Dad panicking about knives and 'His Little Angel' so she was kinda scared too. She rushed home to find me standing there with a knife and Dad having a panic attack in the bathroom.'

We were both laughing heartily by the end of the memory.

'I think I'd be more than slightly shocked if our daughter tried to stab me!'

'So we're going to have a daughter are we?' I grinned.

'We're having two! And a son of course. Need a male to carry on the Gray name. I've always preferred girls to boys anyway. We're just too…' he struggled to find the right words. 'Messy. You should have seen the Tour Bus on the last tour! And that was with Nate trying to clean up after us 24/7.'

'And you wonder why I get annoyed when you leave dirty dishes everywhere or drop your clothes on the floor?'

'I'm a boy, it's in our nature and you shouldn't go against nature.' He always had a comeback.

I shook my head, boys.

'We are getting married before we have these children, aren't we?' I asked, grinning like a madwoman.

'Which brings me to my next point…'he fumbled around in his jeans pocket and pulled out a black velvet box, he popped open the lid to reveal an absolutely stunning ring. It had a simple silver band and a diamond the size of a small strawberry. 'I've been carrying it around for weeks waiting for the right time. Now is as good as any. It was my Grandmother's. So, Mitchie, will you marry me?'

They way he asked the question it was as if he expected he expected me to say no. I considered it-just to mess with him-but decided that would be too cruel.

'Of course!' I pounced-that is the only way to describe my action-on him. I kissed him and this quickly led to a make-out session.

Some time later we had returned to our original position (What can I say? His chest is comfy!).

'I love you Shane.'

'I love you too Mitchie.'

'Do you think that maybe I could wear my ring?'

'Oh, yes! Sorry, I almost forgot about that!' he laughed.

Shane (my fiancée, that sounded so weird, but good weird) slipped the ring onto my finger and kissed my hand.

'So. We'll no longer be 'living in sin' as your mother says. Frequently.' He said.

'Yeah. I keep telling her we don't even sleep in the same room, but she just won't believe me.' I said exasperatedly.

'I wonder why?' Shane said sarcastically.

'Oh come on! She walked in on one make-out session!'

'We were both topless.'

'She should've knocked.'

'Yeah, yeah, yeah.' He said kissing my nose after each 'yeah'.

**I've been writing this for a while so let me know what you think. Cyber bananas to those who review!**


	2. The Wedding

We had been planning this day for over a year (Caitlyn had almost castrated me for suggesting a beach wedding) and now it had finally come. The day Mitchie would become my wife.

I was standing at the front of the Church speaking to the minister when the music started and we moved into position.

I looked down the aisle past all the ribbons and flowers (Caitlyn again) and saw Jason and Sierra walking arms linked up the aisle, and behind them Nate and The Maid of Terror, Caitlyn. I had once accidentally called her that to her face. She was still going on about it an hour ago. And I swear I saw Nate glare at me as he took his place as Best man beside me. I could only imagine the grief I had caused him because of a simple slip of tongue.

Once everyone had taken their places the music changed and Mitchie Torres (Soon to be Gray! WOOT WOOT, do the happy dance!) –aka The Girl Of My Dreams-glided gracefully up the aisle. She was wearing a simple, but beautiful, white strapless dress, her hair was curled and done up in a bun with a few ringlets let loose and she was carrying a lovely white rose bouquet.

Let's just say one thing; I couldn't wait until the wedding night.

The ceremony completely skipped past me as I stared into Mitchie's beautiful chocolate eyes. All I knew was that we had agreed on the traditional vows-we both thought that those self-written ones were really corny, much to Caitlyn's displeasure who had written her own for her and Nate's wedding.

Before I knew it we were saying 'I do.' And walking down the aisle with our arms wrapped around each others waists.

Then all of a sudden we were at the reception and we were dancing our first dance as man and wife. My arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close as she draped her arms around me neck and started fiddling with my hair. Mitchie was the only person in all of existence (past, present and future), bar myself and trained professionals, that could EVER touch my hair. EVER.

'Hello .' That sounded good as we danced to 'Ave Maria' by Beyonce.

'Pop Star.' She replied nodding and grinning.

As 'Ave Maria' came to its first chorus Mitchie started singing along, quietly, just so I could hear.

'I've found heaven on earth, you are my last, my first…'

Mitchie's voice was so beautiful that I was still breath-taken whenever I had the privilege of hearing it-whether it was on the radio or in the shower. She was just magnificent. She completely deserved the title 'The Girl With The Voice'.

The moment wasn't even ruined by the fact that the entire male population of her family under 30 were glaring at me. I made a point of circling my hands tighter around her waist, drawing her closer and leaning my forehead into hers. I could've sworn I heard growls.

The song had ended, so had our first dance as man and wife, so other couples began to join us on the dance floor.

'I still think we should've eloped.' I looked at Mitchie's female teenage cousins who were huddles at one corner of the dance floor looking at me and whispering. They still couldn't believe their cousin had married THE Shane Gray.

'Do you know what Caitlyn would've done to you if we'd done that? I thought you wanted children?'

I glanced at where Nate and Caitlyn were dancing and shuddered at the thought of…THAT happening.

'Well, we could've kept some in a sperm bank…'

She tapped me on the nose like a bad dog.

'Bad boy. No. I would still like to enjoy THAT part of being married.'

'Fine, fine. You win.' I knew I was never ever going to win an argument again. But I really couldn't care less.

**Thanks for reading! Cyber bananas to those who review!**


	3. The Children

'Who the hell would've thought we would have triplets?' Shane exclaimed while holding one of our daughters.

'And that they would be two girls and a boy. Just wow…hey! Don't swear in front of the babies!' I admonished. I was lying on the hospital bed holding our other daughter and our son with Shane sitting beside me.

'They're only two hours old, they can't understand us.' Was his cheeky reply.

'Yes, but if they grow up hearing things like that they're going to think it's okay to swear.'

We were still in complete shock (not as bad as the first scan though, I think the doctor thought we were having strokes) as we hadn't wanted to find out the sexes. We had thought that it would be too much of a coincidence. I think the shock was mainly because Shane was right about something. But we both had idiotic smiles on our faces.

'Our parents will be coming soon. You look really tired so do you want to sleep or be awake for the visit? He asked kindly.

'Sleep.' Suddenly I felt really tired and like I was drifting. I pictured squealing grandparents and that's just not what I needed right now.

'Night darling.' Said Shane and put our children in their clear plastic hospital cots. He then returned to me and placed a kiss on my forehead.

Before I was completely asleep I heard the excited murmurings and footsteps of new grandparents and Shane hushing them. Then everything went black.

***

I woke up in the morning surprisingly refreshed. I hadn't expected that after giving birth to three children, but I guess I should just count my blessings because when we got the triplets home sleep was the last thing I'd be getting. But I still hurt in places I didn't even know could be sore.

I looked over to my right where Shane was asleep on the hospital chair. He looked so contented that I almost didn't want to wake him. Almost.

I gently took hold of the jug of water next to my bed and let a slight trickle of the lukewarm substance flow onto his head.

Shane jumped up almost immediately and screamed like a little girl. THE Shane Gray screamed like a little girl. If only I had filmed it. This whole situation screamed YouTube to me. I fell back onto my bed in fits of laughter. Shane didn't look impressed, which made me laugh all the harder. The he squealed 'My hair!?' and ran to the wall mirror to check his hair.

'You think that's funny, do you?' he said smiling evilly. Oh. Crap. I was in for it now.

Shane launched himself at me and started tickling me ferociously.

'You know if that was anyone else they would be dead right now?' He said with mock seriousness, well, what I hoped was mock seriousness.

'Yes!' I laughed.

'Will you ever do it again?!'

'Yes!'

'Will you?!'

'YES!'

'Good. Just so we're clear. I need a good excuse to tickle you.' He sighed and sat on the bed next to me.

'Well that was an interesting awakening. I'm surprised the babies slept through it.' He said.

'They definitely get that from you. So far he only way I've discovered of getting you up is throwing water on you.'

'True. But I don't think we should try that until they are at least thirteen.'

'Agreed.' I said. 'When will They get here?' Shane winced at the mention of the All Powerful 'Them'.

'In about five minutes.' He said looking at his watch. 'I swear she still wants to castrate me for 'defiling' you.'

'Well you did get me pregnant with three children on our honeymoon.'

'But we're married. That's allowed.' He pouted.

'According to Caitlyn a married couple should wait at least a year before having a child. That's what her and Nate are doing.'

'Right.' Said Caitlyn, bursting into the room with Nate following obediently behind her. Jason followed soon after skipping happily while pulling a huge cart full of presents. 'I know you guys need time to be parents but I _**need**_to see my nieces and nephew!'

'Shh, they're sleeping.' Shane said nodding at the cots on the other side of the room. We both knew a hurricane passing through probably wouldn't wake them but we needed a way to get Caitlyn to shut up-don't get me wrong, I love her, but sometimes sh can be a bit much.

'I bring gifts!' she shout whispered, nodding excitedly to the cart that Jason still had a hold of. 'Introduce us then! Your parents told us the names but we don't know which one is which!'

All of us moved to where the babies were-I was still a little (well, more than a little) sore but I wasn't about to be left out. Shane put his arm around me to comfort me, he could see how painful walking was, but he wasn't about to tell me to sit down, he knew what my reaction would be. We announced them in order of birth.

'The one on the left is Raven Caitlyn Gray.' Caitlyn looked ecstatic. 'She's wearing red because when we tried to get her into pink or purple she screamed her little lungs out-among other things, it was not pretty.' Shane said and looked really freaked out. I giggled because he was the one who had had to change her nappy.

'The middle one is Robyn Natalia Gray. Sorry Nate, mate, but we couldn't figure out how to make Jason into a girls name.' Nate was smiling widely anyway. 'And she's already a real girly girl.' Everyone regarded the little girl who was surrounded by all things pink-clothes, blankets, teddies.

'And the one on the right.' I finished. 'Is Rook Jason Gray. He's really chilled out like you Jase, so the names perfect.' Jason was grinning, but that wasn't anything unusual.

'Present time!' Caitlyn said. 'Or do you wanna wait till they're awake?'

'We'll open them now, leave them to their sleep.' I said and everyone was looking at my darlings again.

'They're really very beautiful.' Said Caitlyn warmly.

'The perfect mixture of both you and Shane.' Nate continued.

'They look so alike!' Exclaimed Jason. 'They've all got black hair and their faces are the same!'

'They are triplets Jason. Remember we talked about this in the car?' Said Nate calmly.

'Oh yeah.' Said Jason somewhat absentmindedly.

'Ok, presents. Jason, give me the cart.' Said Caitlyn.

'What's the magic word?' Jason said seriously.

'Fine, Jason, give me the cart, PLEASE.'

Jason pulled it forward so it was at Caitlyn's feet. 'Now don't you feel better for being polite?' he said sweetly.

The cart was taken up by three very large presents, but surrounded by six smaller ones.

'Guys, you shouldn't have gone to all this trou-' I started but Caitlyn cut me off. However, surprisingly, Nate beat her to it.

'Mitchie, we are going to spoil them for the rest of their lives. Get used to it.' Nate said in Caitlyn's stead.

'Okay then! Let's get opening!' Shane exclaimed.

Caitlyn bent down and lifted up one of the large gifts. 'This one is for Raven. We figured there must've been a reason you named her that-plus you parents told us all about her-so no purple, pink or any colour that is remotely girly.' She handed it to Shane and when he had it he looked a little strained and placed it at his feet.

We opened it together and inside was a red and black birdhouse with Raven's name painted on the roof in black.

'Jason.' Shane and I said and Caitlyn and Nate nodded their heads. We just laughed. The thought behind it was good-I just hoped he didn't expect us to keep her in there.

The next present was a pewter jewellery box with the picture of a raven and her name inscribed on the lid.

'It's beautiful, thank you so much!' I said happily.

'That's from me.' Said Caitlyn. 'The next is Nate's.

It was a beautiful silver chain with a lovely raven on the end (not an actual dead raven, that would be creepy, a silver one).

'It's lovely.' I said with tears in my eyes. Damn hormones.

All the children's gifts were the same except for the variation in bird and Robyn's birdhouse was pink and purple with her name in purple and Rook's was dark and light blue with his name in light blue. What did Shane and I expect? We had named our children after birds!

'We know they won't appreciate them until they're older, but we thought they'd like having something special they've had since they were born.' Jason said having one of his weird insightful moments. We all stared at him.

'Thank you all so much! Everything's so beautiful! I burst into tears.

'Group hug!' Shouted Jason (seriously, these kids could sleep through anything). We all joined in and only parted when my sobs had subsided.

'You okay honey? Asked Shane concernedly.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Just the hormones.'

'This is all your fault Gray!' Caitlyn said and whacked him across the head. I burst out laughing at Shane's look of shock.

'Guys, I think it's time we leave the happy couple to their darlings.' Nate said. I never thought I'd ever hear Nate say that so I chuckled. We hugged and kissed everyone goodbye and soon we were left standing over our little ones just looking at them with our hands entwined.

After ten minutes Shane spoke up.

'I thought you made me the happiest man in creation when you married me.' He spoke softly. 'But the gift you have given me now far outweighs that.'

'Awww. I've turned you into a sap!' I chided and ruffled his hair. 'But remember-you're getting no more.'

'Not even one-'

'No.'

'But-'

'Unless they find a way for men to conceive, carry and give birth to a child then no.' He pouted a little.

'There's always hope. But I think we should just be grateful for what we have.'

The he kissed me. I was so glad our Little Birds weren't awake-they really didn't need to see their parents kissing, even if they were only a day old.

Then, as if on cue, all three opened their mouths wide and before Shane and I could do anything more than think 'Oh crap.' they started screaming. Only our children could sleep through shouting yet start crying when it's silent.

It was going to take a while getting used to being a parent, but at least Shane was on the same learning curve.

**I told you guys it'd be fluffy! Last chapter. As always, a cyber banana to those of you who take the time to review.**


End file.
